wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: Baby Beluga (episode)
Baby Beluga is an episode of Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 4. Synopsis Henry and Dorothy are walking down Wiggle Bay and they discovered a white whale named Baby Beluga Trivia This episode features and is named after a song from Raffi which The Wiggles did a cover of before Transcript (The episode begins at Wiggle Bay when Dorothy is asleep in a chair, then she wakes up to greet us.) Dorothy: (She yawns.) Oh, hello, everyone. It's good to see you. My friend Henry and I are having a holiday here at Wiggle Bay. There's so much to do, and before we get started, I always like to refresh myself with a quick nap. And Henry loves to watch the waves by the rocks. I'll go there and tell him I'm ready. (Then, she walks over to the rocks & greets Henry, who's looking at something.) Dorothy: Hi Henry! Henry: Hello Dorothy. How do you feel after your nap? Dorothy: Oh, I feel much better Henry. Are you ready? Henry: Actually Dorothy, I saw something rather strange. Dorothy: Strange? What do you mean? Henry: Just look down there in the water. (They both look down in the water to see a little white whale looking up at them.) Baby Beluga: Hello there, nice to meet you two. Dorothy: Hello, who are you? Baby Beluga: I'm Baby Beluga. Who are you? Dorothy: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Henry: And I'm Henry the Octopus. Baby Beluga: Henry the Octopus? I believe my mother knows you. Henry: Oh yes, now I remember, me and your mother Sandra Beluga are very good friends. Baby Beluga: Well, it's nice to finally meet you. My mum's told me a lot of stories about you that you told her about. And it's nice to meet you too Dorothy. Dorothy: It's nice to meet you too. Quick question though Baby Beluga, do you like to sing and dance? Baby Beluga: Of course I do, Dorothy! I mother's even writen a song about me, that I think Henry knows about. Henry: Yes Baby Beluga, I do. Come along everybody, let's all sing it together. (The music begins.) Dorothy: (singing) Baby Baluga in the deep blue sea Swims so wild and you swim so free Heaven above and sea below You're just a little white whale on the go Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga Is the water warm, is your mother home with you so happy Way down yonder where the dolphins play Where you dive and splash all day Waves roll in and the wave roll out See the water squirting out of your spout Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga Sing your little song, sing for all your friends we'd like to hear you When it's dark and you're home and fed Curled out snug in your water bed Moon is shining and the stars are out Good night, little whale, good night Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun, you'll soon be waking Baby Baluga in the deep blue sea Swims so wild and you swim so free Heaven above and sea below You're a little white whale on the go You're just a little white whale on the go Just a little white whale on the go. (She giggles.) Baby Beluga: That was so much fun! But I'd better be off now. My mum is probably wondering where I am. Goodbye, Henry, Goodbye, Dorothy! (He swims into the water.) Dorothy & Henry: Goodbye Baby Beluga! Henry: Ohh Dorothy, that was very fun, but should we get on with our holiday? Dorothy: Of cource Henry. Goodbye everyone, I'll see you next time. (She giggles.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series